


Celebration

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: The Cowboy's Lawyer [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashton's exams are over, Blackwatch Jesse - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jesse giving Ashton his shirt, Jesse is a Good Boyfriend, Kissing, Neckbeard/Nice guy Henry, Pre fall of Overwatch Era, Romance, Tipsy Ashton, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Jesse goes to pick up Ashton from the pub she is at with friends to celebrate the end of exams and fluff ensues.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably pin down more information on the exams/time period once I finish figuring out the ages of Jesse and Ashton during the timeline and how much time will pass between each story/interaction. I got the idea for the Henry character by listening to the youtubers Fun with Failure, Hellfreezer, and Cuestar check them out their “nice” guys/girls and neck/leg beard stories are funny and cringey to listen too.
> 
> Thank you littlescrib for your help.
> 
> My tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladynightshade30

Jesse McCree sighed as he maneuvered his motorcycle down the long stretch of dark highway just outside of Cambridge. At nearly one in the morning he was one of the very few people on the road and he was looking forward to spending the rest of the week with Ashton before heading back to HQ. The night air was filled with the crisp, clean scent of late spring and felt wonderful on his bare arms and face. The country song he had been listening to was cut off by Ashton’s ringtone.

“Hey there Darlin’,” Jesse answered smoothly as a grin formed on his lips as he heard her sweet laugh. “How are you doing tonight?”

“Hey Jesse,” Ashton chirped before dissolving into more giggles. “I am doing well, aside from my aching feet of course.”

“Drunk darlin?” Jesse asked once he recognized the sounds of one of the university’s local pubs and how Ash always tended to get more bubbly whenever she was drinking.

“Nope!” She said cheerfully before humming thoughtfully. “Although I think I might be a little bit tipsy.”

“I’m not doubting that Suga,” he said as he pulled onto the on ramp that would take him into the city and closer to her location. “I take it exams are over?”

“For now. Where are you? Come get me! Come get me! Come get me!” The last words were thrown together to the point that it was almost hard to make out what she saw saying.

“Alright Darlin’,” Jesse chuckled. “Which pub are you at? I’ll be more than happy to come and get ya. So just sit tight and I promise I’ll be there before you know it..”

Ashton cheered happily and gleefully told him her location, telling him she would be waiting for him to pick her up outside. She waved down her waitress and paid her tab before sailing out of the bar floating on cloud nine due to the alcohol in her system and the idea of seeing Jesse again after over three months apart. As she stepped out into the cool night air she paused long enough to remove her heels and dropped down onto one of the wrought iron benches just outside to wait. She placed her shoes beside her on the seat and pulled out her phone, opening the most recent Western romance book she had purchased to help pass the time. 

“Hey Ashton,” came the voice of Henry, one of her classmates, to her right as he sat down next to her holding a fresh beer. “What are you doing out here?”

“Hey Henry,” Ashton said cheerfully as she shifted her head so she could give him her attention. “I am waiting for my boyfriend to come get me. What about you?”

Henry paused, lowering the bottle from his lips as he turned to her and blinked a few times in surprise. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Ashton said as she shrugged her shoulders dismissively. “Of course.”

“Since when?”

Ashton blinked in surprise because while she hadn’t run around campus screaming, ‘I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!’ at the top of her lungs like a madwoman; she also hadn’t been quiet about it and Jesse had more than once met her on campus to take her out on a date. “I’ve had one for a few years now. You’ve even met him, more than once in fact. Not just when he showed up to take me out, I’ve even brought him to parties we’ve both attended.”

“Him?” This time it was Henry’s turn to blink in surprise before he scowled. “You don’t seriously mean that fucking cowboy do you?”

Ashton frowned, her good mood suddenly dissipating as she started gathering her things while texting Jesse to see when he would get here because something was off about the situation. “You mean Jesse? Yeah that’s my boyfriend.”

“Why are you dating him?” Henry asked angrily, all but whining, as he started to get close enough to her that she can smell the alcohol on his breath. “He’s not good enough for you! You need to give other guys a chance!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” By now Ashton’s happy mood is completely gone and she is leaning as far away from him as the bench’s armrest would allow, debating if she should have Jesse pick her up somewhere else. “I am with him because he’s nice, cute, funny and he makes me very happy.”

“But you argue!” Henry protested.

“What relationship doesn’t get into disagreements from time to time?” Ashton snapped as she started gathering up her stuff in a huff. “It happens. But we always make up and are stronger for it. And the good times always outweigh the bad a hundred to one, if not more.”

Henry scowled and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. “Fine. But what college does he go to? I haven’t seen him around campus.”

“He doesn’t go to any college, he’s in Overwatch.” Ashton answered, keeping a tight grip on her phone as she got up while she kept glancing around for Jesse so the moment he showed up she could run to him. “He joined before graduating high school.”

Henry snorted. “Did he even graduate high school or was he forced to join because he was a drop out or a gangbanger?”

Ashton sent a quick thanks to any deity listening that Blackwatch had essentially made Jesse’s affiliation with Deadlock disappear and gave him the half truth Commander Reyes had decided. “He finished high school while going through the academy.”

Because while Overwatch did have an academy Jesse didn’t go through the classes, any Blackwatch recruit like Jesse didn’t go through it for reasons she didn’t know, one of the stipulations that Reyes had about letting Jesse more or less off the hook was that he finish high school. Something that was easy for Jesse since despite being in Deadlock and missing a lot of classes he still managed to get top marks. 

“Does he even intend to go to college?” Henry scoffed.

“Not at the moment.” Ashton said casting a quick glance at her phone to check on when Jesse would get here. “Right now he has no plan on leaving Overwatch.”

“So he’s just going to be a high school dropout.”

Ashton narrows her eyes at him in annoyance before she smiled with cold pride. “He got higher marks then you in high school, much higher in fact and again he graduated from high school with honors in fact.”

“If he had such high marks then why didn’t he go to university, instead of Overwatch?”

Ashton shrugged her shoulders. “He wanted to serve his country and the planet; he thought that would be a better use of his brains and time.”

“So he has no intentions of getting a higher education?”

“Not at the moment. Why do you care about what Jesse is going to do in the future?”

“I am only thinking about your future.” Henry insisted. “What sort of future can you have with him? What if he gets injured? You need to get together with someone who can give you a future.”

“I do have a future with him. You do realize that even if he does get injured on a mission, again, that doesn’t mean it’s going to have an effect on our future. I mean Overwatch is very good to its vets and besides just because he got injured doesn’t mean he would no longer be of use to them. Not to mention it wouldn’t affect how I feel about him and even if the organization did have issues taking care of their vets I would be able to provide quite well for the both of us. I am after all a Lady and the daughter of a Duke. Besides aren’t you the one always going on about what a great organization it is?”

Henry stammered a bit before blurting out. “He could kill you!”

Ashton burst out laughing as she turned to face. “Kill me? Jesse? Are you mad? Jesse would never raise a hand to me. And how dare you presume otherwise.” 

“I am worried about you.”

“I very much doubt that.” Ashton said before muttering under her breath. “Where are you?”

“Who are you looking for?” Henry asked.

“Jesse,” she answered feeling her mood lift a little bit at the thought of spending time with her boyfriend after a long time. “He’s supposed to be picking me up so we can spend the week together.”

“He’s probably abandoned you.”

Ashton rolled her eyes and fought the urge to punch him opting to instead start walking to a nearby coffee shop that was going to close in half an hour, while shooting Jesse a quick text about the new meet up place. She was almost out of coffee beans and she knew that the beans she had would probably last a day maybe two, though with how much coffee Jesse drank it would probably last half a day so she would go ahead and buy a couple bags of his favorite beans while she waited for her boyfriend. 

“Doubtful,” Ashton said as she held her breath hopefully when she heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance and saw the familiar form of her boyfriend riding up to her pulling his bike to a stop beside her.

“Hey darlin’ how you doing?” Jesse asked as he got off and casually walked up to her, opening his arms for a hug.

“Jesse!” Ashton cried in happiness as she all but tripped over her feet as she went to hug him and placed a kiss on his neck. 

“You alright?” he asked as he tucked her shaking body against his side and pressed a kiss to her hair the entire time not taking his eyes off the other guy.

Ashton nodded but stuck to Jesse’s side. “Yeah, I’m good just a bit annoyed. But I’m glad you’re here finally. I was planning on getting some coffee for us because I am almost out do you want to come with?”

Jesse stared at her intently for a moment his amber eyes shifting over to Henry who was glaring at the both of them before landing back on Ashton. “Why don’t we go home and we can get the coffee tomorrow Darlin? I’m a little tired from being on the road for so long and want a chance to relax with you.”

Ashton smiled blissfully feeling her muscles relax a bit as she took in his familiar scent of gunpowder and tobacco before she agreed with him. “Yeah let’s go back to my place.”

“Sounds good.” He said pressing a kiss to her forehead as he took her stuff from her and lead her to his motorcycle where he stashed her purse as she slipped her heels back on. “Ready to go?” 

“Very much so,” she said as they climbed onto the motorcycle.

The moment it roared to life, she shrieked in delight as they took off down the road, the rest of her good mood returning as she clung tightly to her boyfriend’s solid and warm frame with the cold air breezing past them.

**** 

Jesse chuckled softly as he escorted an overly cheerful Ashton down the hall of her apartment building. “So are you still excited about the finals being over?”

“Not just that,” Ashton sang as she spun around cheerfully outside her door.

Jesse grinned as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her against him while fishing out his key to her apartment from his pants in order to get her inside.“What else are you excited about?”

“Seeing you!” She laughed as she leaned against him happily.

“Is that so?”

“Yes!” Ashton cheered as she draped herself on Jesse in order to bury her face into his neck. “You smell so good.”

“Well I am glad to hear that darlin’,” Jesse said has he swept her inside before following her; closing the door behind them bending slightly to scratch at her German Shepard, Marci, as he dropped his bags and her purse by the door. “Hey Marci.”

He straightened up and watch as Ashton started dancing around the room removing the silk top she had worn to the pub dropping it to the floor at her feet as her dog started dancing happily beside her. Jesse chuckled at the sight the two of them made has he headed towards her kitchen in order to raid her refrigerator for bottles of coconut water, holding one out to her. “Here babe drink this.”

“Thanks Jes,” she said while she undid the button and zipper on her jeans before stepping out of them so she was only wearing her ivory, lace undergarments as accepting the offered bottle before placing a kiss on his neck before heading with Marci to their bedroom, throwing over her shoulder. “Coming?”

“Be there in a bit Darlin,” Jesse answered I just want to get my bags.

“Don’t take too long,” Ashton said as she took another swig of her drink and scratched Marci’s head who barked happily while she followed her mistress into the bedroom.

Once Jesse joined them in the room Ashton was waiting for him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he dropped their bags along with her discarded clothes by the door kicking it closed with his foot. Marci looked up at them from the large pillow by the bed before making a soft noise and returning to her bone. Jesse kissed Ashton hungrily as he dropped his hat onto the stand resting on the small table by the door while the damp, coldness of her water bottle soaked into the back of his shirt..

“Oh Darlin you drive a man to distraction.” Jesse groaned when they pulled apart for air, she set their drinks to the side before her hands started tugging his standard issue, Blackwatch shirt out of his jeans causing him to grab at her wrists with a soft chuckle. “Easy now Darlin.”

“I want your shirt,” Ashton said as she slid her hands beneath his stomach and up his stomach.

“And why do you want my shirt?” he asked amused, scratching the back of her neck affectionately.

“So I can sleep in it.” She purred and started kissing up his neck.

“Well you know you don’t have to convince me to do that too much,” Jesse said as he peeled the top over his head and pulled it over hers while she cheered happily. “I love seeing you in my shirts.”

“Thank you,” she said as she placed a kiss on his lips and she leaned sleepily against his chest.

“Tired Sweetie?” he asked with a soft laugh as he kissed her cheek.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to sway to invisible music. “Yeah.”

“Sounds like it might be a good idea to hit the hay.”

Ashton giggled. “There’s no hay to hit.”

“It’s a saying Babe,” McCree laughed as he carried her over to her bed, dropping her onto the mattress. “You don’t actually have to hit the hay.”

“What if there’s hay to hit?” she asked as they started pulling the sheets back so they could climb into bed.

McCree chuckled as he settled down on the edge of the bed so he could strip down to his boxer briefs. Once finished he went back for their bottles and settled into bed with her, reaching into the nightstand for the cigar and lighter he kept at her place. After lighting up he inhaled deeply before settling down next to Ashton, tucking her against his side. She sighed contentedly as she cuddled against his side, draping an arm over his waist finally letting whatever remaining alcohol that was still in her system relax her limbs and mood. The moment they were settled down Marci huffed a bit before climbing up onto the bed to sleep contentedly at their feet on the soft mattress.

“So,” she said softly after watching him blow out smoke rings. “What have you been up too lately?”

“Well,” Jesse began. “We’ve had some interesting missions which I can’t go into too much detail about of course; but why don’t I tell you about a prank war that ensued between some of us in Blackwatch and Blue coats.”

Ashton grinned and laughed. “Tell me everything!”

“Okay so it started when Fairchild pissed off one of the mechanics by destroying yet the second car within a week who in turn went to tell her cousin, someone who works in the IT department of the parent branch, Overwatch.”

“Was the mech in Blackwatch or Overwatch?”

“Blackwatch.”

“That’s interesting.”

“Yeah it is but the Banes girls get along real well.” Jesse said as he nodded in agreement before he continued. “Anyways, so the Techie hacks into Fairchild’s phone and changed his ring tone so that it would cycle through various kiddie theme songs, whenever someone called him.”

Ashton burst out laughing. “How’d he take that?”

“Surprisingly well all things considered, I mean it might have helped that he had little girls of his own.”

“True.”

“So anyways Fairchild decides he’s going to get a little payback,” Jesse said has he continued telling the story. “And he arranges for a bucket of bright pink and yellow glitter to drop onto of her when she goes into her office. She retaliates by having her cousin hack into his phone again and have it play the most obnoxious bubble gum pop song they can think of whenever his phone goes off. At some point Winston and the IT department gets dragged into the war, along with a few other Blackwatch agents and the prank war was on.”

“I take it you and Genji were dragged into it?” 

Jesse chuckled as he blew out a thin puff of smoke. “Of course Darlin’.”

“Who’s side?” 

“Genji wound up being on the Banes’s side, mainly because Brigit inadvertently got caught in the crossfire and got a bit scared. She didn’t get hurt, just startled which upset her, which pissed off Genji. Who goes into full force big brother mode and probably would have killed the ones involved had Winston and Gabe not stepped in. So instead he roped me into a plot to get back at them.”

“Oh god what did you two do?”

Jesse smirked as he stared down at her. “Needless to say they never decided to instigate a prank near Brigit again.”

Ashton chuckled. “I bet. So what else have you guys been you too?”

“Well,” Jesse began before they started talking about whatever gossip they could think of until they fell utterly and contentedly asleep.


End file.
